New Club Penguin
New Club Penguin is the capital of Club Penguin, but 90x bigger. The place was found by Ninjinian after a long search through the Antarctic. It residents near the bottom right of Antarctica, but is not on The Map yet because of the discovery rating. Background New Club Penguin is located at the bottom right of Antarctica and was founded by Ninjinian after a few months of search of the Antarctic Blizzard. Penguins from Ninjinian's home place and stayed in New Club Penguin in a already-there-Building until Igloos were made. New Club Penguin stands with a population of 900 Penguins in different places of NCP. History As said, New Club Penguin was found by Ninjinian in a terrible blizzard and was in-search of home. Soon Ninjinian found New Club Penguin and brought his home place along. The 50 Penguin's that had come had to stay in groups of families in different rooms of the Museum. Soon when Ninjinian recruited construction Penguin-Workers, the mess that was there and torn-up Building's got fixed up and new homes were made. After a few months of the discovery of NCP, more things got came to know about New Club Penguin. It turned out that New Club Penguin was the Home of the Super-Hero-Penguins, the Big Three. The Big Three lived right at the top end of New Club Penguin in a place they called the Big Three's Place. Soon enough 200 more Penguin's came to New Club Penguin and stayed there. It has now been a year since the new discovery of New Club Penguin, but from what the Big Three said, New Club Penguin is over 500 years old. The Museum got fixed up and set as tourist attractions. New Club Penguin now has a population of 900 Penguin's so far. Currency New Club Penguin's currency is Dauroes, example: Dor.25 = $250. Dauroes are quite valuable, and if one can be lost, that would be a loss of £10, 100 coins or $100. The simplest way of working out the difference between Dauroes and another currency is that you add a zero at the end. Example: * Dauroes: 1 ** Coins/Dollars/Pounds: 10 Places There are quite a few places around New Club Penguin. You have the Big Three Place, where you can only go around the outside of the building. Also, the Shopping Area, where you can go buy anything! And the NCP Centre, where there is the Museum and other things. There is the NCP Government Houses, where the Government of New Club Penguin stay. Also there is the Houses of Courts, where you take court sessions. There are still other places that still haven't been developed. * New Club Penguin Centre ** Museum, Cafe's, Fast-Food Restaurant * '''New Club Penguin Government Houses' ** Houses of Courts * Shopping Area ** Malls, Food Stores, Clothe Stores etc... Big Three & The NCP Government The Big Three are the most powerful super-hero-penguins maybe in the whole world. They have become so famous they are in Penguin-Naters. They are, Master Shrikro, Master Rhio & Master Kyro. They resident in the Big Three Place. The Government of New Club Penguin short: GNCP/NCPG are obviously the Government of New Club Penguin. The Government of NCP so far are the Big Three & Ninjinian. Friends-With-States * Ice City ** Ice City is New Club Penguin's best-friend-state. * Club Penguin ** New Club Penguin was said to be the Capital of Club Penguin, so. Other states have not been in touch with New Club Penguin and are not very friendly Links * Club Penguin * Ninjinian Headline text